The Pearl Moon
by Will'o Whisps
Summary: Jungkook's line of work is his guilty pleasure, Yoongi never indulges in his own. Until one night he is captivated by a certain someone... Warning: [BoyXBoy] [StripperAU] [SugaKookie] BTS
1. Chapter 1

~Jungkook's POV~

Blue and purple lights hang from above, dance and cast shadows behind me, illuminating my face and body. Making the sweat that drips down glisten as they catch on the dips, planes, and subtle curves, the music plays a sensual beat that heightens my movements as i go through my dance routine. A body roll there a twist here-

"YOU MISSED A TURN!"

What grip I had on the pole I lose when a familiar voice interrupts me, making me slip on my own sweat and fall down flat on my ass "Son of a bitch..." I mutter and stand up and point a finger accusingly into the empty hall full of seats and tables "JIMIN!" said person was lounging on the nearest chair to the stage with obvious amusement over my fall on his face. With rushed movements I jump off the stage and stalk up to the intruder. He tilts back his head as I approach and eyes me with boredom. I glare and get up into his face to shout bloody murder "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE YOU ASSHOLE?! This is MY rehearsal time no one is allowed in here! How do you even get passed the muscle at the door?" " I have my ways.." He smiles, rising to his full height… Which is two feet shorter than me. "Hey, I'm bored" He shrugs. "What else is fun to do other than criticize your lousy ass routine." He looks up at me challengingly. "You might wanna up your game if your gonna beat me tomorrow night" he taunts. I smirk and pull out my trump card. "Pfft - A falling cat has more grace than you'll ever have on that pole" Jimin shudders and looks at me, clearly offended, and I know I won this round. He pouts and mutters "I hate cats." "See you tomorrow Jimin~" "IT'S HYUNG TO YOU JERK!"

Excusing myself as the champ I head backstage to shower in my personal dressing room deeming my rehearsal time over as The Pearl Moon should be opening soon. But Jimin and I are not performing tonight as we only appear on weekends due to our immense popularity and select audience. My room is small, containing only a vanity and a love seat with a bathroom. Which is very different from my luxurious playroom. Having both rooms shows my status and differentiates me to all the other strippers who work here; though I never use my Playroom. Taking off my sweat ridden muscle tank and gym shorts, I step into the streaming shower, the warmth envelops me and I sigh as the water relieves the tense muscles. Scrubbing my favorite vanilla scented soap into my hair, I hum a tune that has been stuck in my head. "Da dummm da~ La la la LA! La...la… Aww Maaan! Damn it all to hell!" I fucking forgot I was/am suppose to watch Star Wars tonight with Tae, cursing my forgetfulness I _also_ forget soap is in my goddamn hair and it enters my eye and I internally punch myself whilst screaming, trying to deal with both the pain and the guilt.

I hurriedly finish and tumble out to change, I don't bother to check my phone as I know Taehyung probably spammed me wondering as to my whereabouts and I can't deal with that right now, I'm trying to get out of here as fast as I can changing into my ripped skinny jeans, white tee and black combat boots. I grab my signature burgundy leather jacket, rustling my still wet hair and decide that I'll let it dry naturally. As I am running out the back exit to my motorcycle, I pass Hoseok the supposed "Muscle" who works as a security guard here and glare at him accusingly, he knows of Jimin and I's long lasting rivalry and he sheepishly grins holding up a box of cookies... Obviously Jimin's doing and I roll my eyes. Slipping on my jacket I start up my motorcycle and pull my helmet on, revving the engine and speed off.

"I said I was sorry Tae!" I try and push the front door to our apartment open but it looks like Taehyung has pushed our...couch? In front of it and what little I have of it open which is basically just a crack he uses to throw pillows which is doing nothing to keep me from getting in… But he tried. I swear he can be quite the diva even being a smart ass as he is.. " NO! YOU PROMISED AND YOU DIDN'T FUCKING KEEP IT!- " He goes on but I'm not listening anymore. I stand awkwardly as the lady next door stares at me clearly annoyed at the scene we are making. I smile apologetically. "Make it stop already!" She sighs exasperatedly as she waddles back inside. And I continue banging on the door "Tae i'll make it up to you! You know I always do! C'mon Tae..." With that I hear a scuffle and Taehyung grunting a second later he opens the door with a pout and stares at me holding up his pinky which is almost covered by his sweater paw "Now this- he gestures to his little finger- "Is a pinky promise… These are NEVER broken" He looks deep into my eyes and grimly says "The penalty is death.."

His deadly stare turns into a sweet boxy smile as he trots off. "I'm gonna go make popcorn~" He singsongs. I am left in a slight horror.

The soft snores from Taehyung are making me go to sleep. "At least finish watching the movie with me… I snuggle with you everyday, I swear…" I whisper. I stroke Taehyung's hair and chuckle. "What a baby…" I hear the doorknob jiggle and gently let Tae off my shoulder on to the couch. He stirs, but continues sleeping as I stand up. The door opens and the click of heels announces that my Noona is home. "Hey Kookie." She tiredly says. I groggily shuffle over to her and take notice of her appearance. "Yeah I know... I've looked better." She tries to pull up her neckline over the numerous hickeys on her collarbones. Obviously, she's not sure how to talk with me about things concerning my past. I take her in for a hug, in a silent understanding she returns the hug, and we both just stand there for a second or two. I break it first, offering to draw her a bath while she puts her things away. She nods and waddles over to her baby brother, giving him a kiss on his head before heading into her room. I finish setting up the bathroom and walk into the kitchen to make Hyuna's favorite. Caramel Hot Chocolate. She goes gaga for this stuff. As I wait for the water to boil I finally go on my phone and scroll down the notifications. Almost all of them are of Taehyung and his **freaking out** episode consisting of angry emojis to crying ones and a bunch of skull ones too. I laugh at his outburst and see that the remaining ones are from some friends and Hyuna Noona, she only ever sends short ones like: "You better not forget eat something asshole, don't want you dying. That's too much paperwork..." or "Good luck working on your routine! Lord knows you'd be such a damn embarrassment if you slipped on the pole-kekeke-" I smile fondly nonetheless, I honestly have no idea what I would've done without Taehyung and my Noona, their acceptance of who I am is something I will always cherish.

I come out of my thoughts as Noona finally exits the bath and silently walks to where I am seated at our little table, she takes a seat lifting her knees to her chest and I slide her mug in front of her. She takes it with a grin and wiggles her eyebrows. "You gonna go all out tomorrow?" I smile devilishly " They won't know what hit them…"

~Yoongi's POV~ That same day: Early morning..

It's silent, save for the clock ticking that hangs on the wall and the hurried scratch of my scrawl in my paperwork. That is until my godforsaken butt of a friend makes an unwanted welcome into my office "HYYUUNG.." I look up scowling but he pays no mind, behind him my poor assistant runs in panting "I...Um..I'm sorry sir!" He babbles and tries to come up with a plausible excuse to this predicament but I glance over at him knowingly. His pitiful crush on my best friend wasn't something exactly hidden but Namjoon was an oblivious dimwit. Jin blushes profusely and leaves the room for me to deal with my problem. "Don't you have your _OWN_ company to run Namjoon?!" "Nevermind that-" He brushes me off. "soooo tomorrow is my birthday~" I know where this is going. "And?" " _AND_ I want to go to a certain somewhere.." He looks at me knowingly. "NO." "But HYYUUNG!" "I said no and I mean it you pervert!" Namjoon lifts his hands up in defeat, seemingly giving up. I think I won… No nevermind. Because he then turns around with a stupid little grin. "Fine, you wanna be like that? I'll tell Halmoni that you are being a meanie..." He lifts his chin defiantly. " Are you five?" I give him an annoyed look but he knows I can't say no now. With my head in my hands I give an exasperating sigh. "...fine" I don't even want to look up to see his triumphant dimpled smile, but I have to in order page Jin to make him cancel my plans for tomorrow and- What the hell? Is he trying dance? "For crying out loud... Get your ass out my office I'll see you tomorrow!" He freezes and hightails out shouting a "Bye~" behind him.

"Jin.." I can hear Namjoon celebrating in the background. That dumbass motherfu- "Yes Sir?" "Cancel all appointments tomorrow and your plans as well." "...Very well, but um why me as well Sir?" "I don't think I can endure this and not kill a certain someone, so I'm dragging you with me…. You'll hide the body." I can practically hear him stifle his giggle "Yes Sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

~Yoongi's POV~

It is not that I am particularly ashamed or embarrassed at the prospect of going with Namjoon to such a place as The Pearl Moon, not at all. In fact the very place is selective in its clients, serving Politicians, CEOs and Royalty from here and abroad with millions to their names, the establishment is resected and well known for their discretion and practically famous worldwide for their absolutely breathtaking dancers (strippers) both women and men.

So I'm told of course.

I've known Namjoon long enough to know that has been wanting to go since he was actually able to enter the place legally, being such a pervert as he is, but the Pearl Moon is excruciatingly picky so even with many credits to his name they wouldn't allow him in. So that is where I come in, with my status and name we could easily procure a spot. I swear he only became my friend for that damn purpose… I just know it.

I mentally curse him again as a limo pulls up in front of my building blasting from its stereos "It's My Birthday" by Will.I am. and I know it's Namjoon. God have mercy... Why the hell is he my friend?! Jin opens the door for me and I slip into the limousine Namjoon has brought for our use, Jin right behind me. "Wow hyung looking sharp" Namjoon waggles his eyebrows suggestively, he has made himself comfortable at the very end of the seat with his back to where the chauffour is, in his hand red wine swishes in a glass. I scoff and roll my eyes. Namjoon signals the driver and we take off, drinks are served and I take a few knowing I won't be able to go through this without being a little more relaxed.

A slight buzz tingles through me as we arrive at our destination and damn no wonder it's called The Pearl Moon it's all white, shiny, and shit. Two stories high, it practically screams that it's the best in its trade. This outta be fun…

We enter through the discreet back entrance, and Namjoon can hardly contain his excitement, he nudges me like crazy constantly whispering "It's legit bruh, it's legit!" as I try and go through the procedures to secure our reservations. Once we finish we are lead through hall ways until we reach the grand hall decorated lavishly in dark purples, teal blue and gold. Plush seats set around tables are placed in front of a regal stage. We aren't the only ones here, the place already seemingly packed with numerous clients.

"Mr. Min." A Hostess has led us to our section, it is elevated and right next to the right side of the stage giving us a wonderful view. "Remember that if you wish to tip a performer or desire one for tonight please inform me as I am your hostess for tonight." I nod as she bows and takes her leave.

"Holy shit hyung this is great!" Namjoon quickly settles himself in and orders more drinks, as if he hasn't had enough. Jin on the other hand is seemingly taking this well, diving into conversation with Namjoon, but then again whatever Joonie's okay with, Jin is too..

I sit down and try to make myself comfortable too, but I honestly can' aura in here is intoxicating and it's making it hard to remember that I I'm here for my friend and I shouldn't get caught up in the atmosphere of excitement. Calm down. Nothing is going to happen here anyway, I should relax a bit.

Although sensual encounters and guilty pleasures aren't something I indulge in often, I have had my fair share of lovers, but I'm quite peculiar in my taste. The best is what I want, what I've always had. And the best is quite hard to come by especially because I don't want any strings attached.

"Mr. Min! What a pleasure to have you here tonight!" Jin and Joonie cease conversation with the interruption and I turn my head to see who has announced my name. A Man of short stature and seemingly chubby, smiles broadly at me. I'm about to ask him who he is but he beats me to it and stretches out his hand. I shake it. "My name is Bang Si-Hyuk and I am the manager of this establishment, and let me just say it is an honor to finally have one of the Min family grace us with their presence…" He bows his head in respect and I acknowledge it as he continues-

" I hope we can make you feel as welcome as possible and if you need anything please feel free to ask!."

"-Can you tell us anything about tonight's performance?" Namjoon cuts in.

Mr. Bang is elated at the question and answers giddily. "Tonight we have numerous dancers-" "-Lady divine?" Namjoon greedily asks "Oh! Oh, Scarlet heart?" Bang laughs and nods his head and Namjoon fist pumps. I don't want to even ask how he knows so much. "But tonight-" Mr. Bang goes on; "We actually have our two top renown dancers on stage after their two week break and they have prepared something quite exquisite." "Fucking hell...you don't mean..." Namjoon asks holding his breath and I am so lost. But it's clear that the manager likes his enthusiasm. "That's right, Eclipse and Rozenn are taking the stage tonight, I am sure you know what that means?" "YES!" Namjoon practically jumps up and down in his seat "Hyung! This is the most perfect Birthday ever!" He flops on his seat with a content sigh and I'm STILL confused but Jin voices my dismay. "If I may ask..Who is Rozenn and Eclipse?" Namjoon places a hand to his chest appalled and replies "Only the most popular strippers _ever_ in the exotic dancing community worldwide!-" Mr. Bang elaborates. "ぬゆThey are the most beautiful and talented dancers we have ever had. Giving the most stunning performances ever seen. They bring a whole new meaning to their line of work, making it an art really." Jin nods understandingly and Namjoon is satisfied. The manager is whisked away and we patiently wait for the first act, it comes sooner than expected.

The lights dim and hollers and shouts sound throughout the seating area, I hate to say that Namjoon made quite a few himself.

Music plays as two dancers from both sides of the stage come out and begin their routine, dressed in red lingerie they sway and spin captivating the crowd. They are gorgeous and they know it, flaunting their natural beauty with poise. It is actually very entertaining and time passes quickly as more and more dancers make appearances and dazzle on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the last act of the night~"

The crowd knows what's coming and cheers loudly, by now Jin and Namjoon have downed multiple drinks and are nice and drunk laughing hysterically and clapping in anticipation. I bet they have no idea what's going on anymore, I inwardly laugh.

Suddenly the lights all at once shut down and a pulsating beat resonates. A light is shone up above as a two slender figures gracefully descend from aerial silk, they intertwine themselves in the fabric stretching and flexing their toned muscles as they land on either side of the stage.

With boisterous applause at their entrance they flirtatiously smile at the audience. The one nearest to our table seems shorter in stature in comparison to the other dancer, he has flaming red hair and an eye smile that challenges the sun. He turns to us and winks at Namjoon, who piss drunkenly stands on the table and shouts professions of love. At this point it's the tamest thing he's done all night. I pay him no mind.

According to Namjoons unwanted excitement the sunshine smile dancer is Rozenn, but he also pays no mind to my 'poor' best friend who then slumps down on the table and proceeds to fall asleep. Joining Jin who is snuggled on the seats.

Rozenn goes up again on the aerial fabric and performs solo as the other dancer exits the stage. He strips and twirls to the crowds delight driving the energy higher and higher. He's all sultry movements, keeping the beat with his body. Then it's over all too soon and he walks off the stage.

The spotlight beams down on the other dancer ( I am assuming is Eclipse ) who has entered once again, the lights make careful shadows on his face that pronounce his sharp jawline. The audience quiets down, his presence is one that demands attention and he has all mine. He stands tall and proud stalking up in front of a pole that has come up from the stage floor.

All alluring stares and precise movements he eases up the pole, wrapping his thick plush thighs around it securely as he tilts back and painstakingly removes his airy white button up shirt to the slow sensual beat, though never fully taking it off around the sleeves he teases. The crowd goes crazy, hooting and hollering until he finally removes the garment. Letting it slip off his narrow shoulders.

He is enchanting... Creamy skin, a body carved to perfection. Ebony eyes lined with kohl that seem mysterious but shine with a twinkle that suggests mischief. Wearing nothing but those sinfully tight leather pants ( That honestly leave nothing to the imagination... ) -and a smirk that plays on his lush lips; he has them around his finger and he toys, playing with their emotions. Mine as well because fucking hell how can anyone be that breathtakingly goddamn beautiful?!

I realize I'm holding my breath and am sitting on the edge of my seat, and it feels hot all of a sudden. My behavior is unlike me so I try to compose myself, wiping my sweaty palms on my pants and trying to sit properly only to look up and see that Eclipse has left the pole and is skirting around the edge of our side of the stage, seemingly staring right into my eyes. He smirks at my sleeping companions and continues to flow in his movements, mesmerizingly he captivates the audience as he ends his performance on the left side of the stage. There is pause of silent awe when a resounding applause rips through it and Eclipse takes his leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

~Jungkook's POV~

The anticipation stirs within me, to be center stage under the crowds lustful eyes.

Knowing I have full and utter control, the power is exhilarating…

"You ready?" Jimin and I stand high up on platforms ready to drop and begin our performance.

"Always…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen the last act of the night~"

Thunderous applause. They know what's coming and god how I _love_ this.

Darkness and a flash of light.

Music flows through my veins like fire, my rapid heartbeat sounds in my ears, with shallow breaths I fall. Carefully practiced movements are executed and a seductive look is etched on my face, we have been missed. Our spectators eagerness evinces desire and we soak it all up, glowing in the limelight.

Jimin goes on his own and I slip backstage awaiting my turn.

As Nuria one of the hired makeup artists touches me up, two giggling dancers clad in scandalous lingerie, I see to be Lady Divine and Azure approach me rather hurriedly.

"Eclipse! Holy fuzz balls you won't believe who came tonight!" Azure squeals grabbing my arm and jumping up and down, his pastel blue curls with bubblegum pink ends spring. He doesn't let me guess though- " One of the Min Family is heeerrreee!" My eyes widen in shock and Divine behind Azure nods affirmingly.

The Min family is not a name taken lightly, the power and influence to their name insurmountable both here and internationally.

"Wait, so who is here? The Grandmother or.." I ask

It is well known that the Min family has only two to its name. A tragic story behind their riches and how only a sole heir will remain in time.

"Why the hell would the grandma come?! Jeez poo you'd think your smarts would match your looks but noooo." Azure rolls his eyes, letting go of my arm.

"Yeah Eclipse, Min Yoongi-shi is here." Divine looks dreamily into space clasping her hands together.

Although I've heard plenty about Min Yoongi-shi I have yet to put a face to the name, though rumors say his beauty and intelligence surpass most.

"Eclipse you're up again!"

I nod and turn to head on stage thanking Nuria who smiles sweetly and begins fussing over Lady Divine.

"Make'em pop boners for days!~~" Azure sweetly says and smacks my ass.

"Oh, oh! Yoongi-shi is on the right side, which is your left of the stage!" Lady Divine calls.

Jimin passes me his way backstage. His hair is damp with sweat and the prideful glow on his face pairs well with the devilish smirk he throws my way.

"I think I won."

"You _think_? Oh Jimin, I _know_ you won't."

Pure adrenaline heightens my senses as the spotlight beams on me and a attentive silence fills the hall. Good. Just the way I like it. I begin walking to the pole that has risen up from the center stage, flirtatious face intact. I ease myself onto the pole effortlessly, flaunting and twisting my body according to my routine. I'm feeling playful tonight and decide to deviate a little and to strip here, legs wrapped around the pole I release my hands from it and lean backwards. One button at a time and the mass goes fucking insane, inwardly amused at the response I try to coax out more. Teasingly, I don't fully remove the shirt from my shoulders and play on the pole. The crowds not having it, asking for more and I comply letting my shirt fall.

I finish on the pole and continue my erotic dance to the left side of the stage, my curiousness getting the better of me. I spot him almost immediately, his blond hair a beacon amidst all the boring dark haired men. His porcelain skin is illuminated by the various lights, as his head rises; sharp eyes pierce into my own. I glance to the left of him and smirk.

I don't quite know which one is Yoongi-shi, but my guess is that he's the blonde stranger,

with a cold but enticing feel to him.

I'm almost to the final finish, with a twirl I drop to the ground on my knees arching my back.

A collective silence fills the room, as the music finishes. Panting, I relish in the feeling of success, because I know I won when the silence dies away and is replaced with resounding applause. I get up and take my leave.

I don't look back…

Congratulations is in order of course and my friends left and right praise me on my successful stage as I head to my dressing room. The night is anything but over though, the Pearl Moon stays open well into the night. The rehearsed performances by top strippers has passed and now it's just playtime. Though for Jimin and me that means two things seeing who won; by counting our winnings (Tips. They are wired to our personal accounts) and Bang-shi informing us if someone wants to by our time for a night this weekend in our playrooms. While Jimin himself has taken multiple offers I never comply. My one exception not a choice taken by desire but of fear, I dread whenever he comes. Though it's extremely rare.

So imagine everyone's surprize when Bang-shi tells me a Min Yoongi wishes to buy my time and I say…."Yes."

Yoongi's POV

I can't explain what was going on in my head when I told the hostess that I wanted to buy Eclipse's time. I regretted it when she told me I shouldn't get my hopes up too high, because apparently he regularly turns them down. But I thought, if that's the case, I got nothing to lose. Right?

Fucking wrong.

But hell imagine the boost it did to my ego when I figured out he accepted my offer, but I lost my shit internally when I realized I had no damn clue as to what I would do once we were alone together… I mean I _know_ what we might do and while the prospect of that with someone as breathtakingly stunning as Eclipse is quite tempting I don't know why it doesn't sit well with me-

My incoherent string of curses is interrupted as a drunk Namjoon all but yells

"AWE~ miya Yoongi-pookie! shows himmers ya gaaaaame!~ He lunges at me going in for a hug, I successfully counter the drunk, holding him by the head as he flails his arms at me. "Hostess!" As the woman makes her way across the floor, I look over at Jin who has sobered up a bit. He looks at me questioningly

"Come here." I gesture to him. The hostess and Jin reach me at the same time, both keeping clear of Namjoon.

" I was a bit of thinkerooing…. For examples, where's my feeths? Like, I feel waaaaay up highs and nice, but my feeths are gone! YOONGI MY FEETHS ARE GONE?! Oooh no no no no I can't sees them, I can't feels them. H-how's will I b-be ables to walk towards my dreams and, and p-per..uh persian?"

"Pursues?"I helpfully add

"Yezzzz! Pursues! T-the unimaginable if I is withouts my FEETHS?!

I roll my eyes. "Miss can you procure me a taxi please?" She bows and scurries off. "Jin make sure Namjoon makes it home in one piece…" I hand him Joonies address, and he looks like he's been handed a piece of gold. By now the hostess has returned. "Your taxi had arrived sir."

"Thank you Miss-" I turn to Jin. "-Here, for the taxi expenses." I hand him a small wad of money. His eyes widen. " Oh Yoongi I can't, you've done so much already...And-" I muss up his hair a bit. "Relax, the extra in there is for coming here with me and for taking care of Namjoon." We both glance at said person, who is currently making starfishes on the ground. "Have fun on the ride home..." He gives me a worried look, and makes his way over to Joonie. Helping him up and practically dragging him towards the door. In all this the Hostess has not left yet. She steps forward now and hands me a key." Your reserved room tonight sir is down the entrance hallway at the side of the stage. To your left will be a door marked PRIVATE and that leads into the main room backstage. The muscle at the door will direct you from there if you show him your key." She can't keep the question out of her voice. "I know, I'm surprised too.."

I thank her and make my way backstage. I walk down down the dimly lit hallway leaving the laughter and sultry music behind me. Once I reach the door I am hesitant to knock but it turns out I don't have to, the door is swung wide open. Out walks a Dark orange haired man of average height, with a sharp jawline and prominent collar bones that peek out under his muscle tee, covered with a black leather jacket. He eyes me suspiciously closing the door behind him and crossing his arms, effectively blocking the door. (Why is he glaring at me?)

I rummage through my pockets to retrieve the key given to me by the hostess, I outstretch my hand and show it to him. To say he was shocked would be an understatement but he quickly masks his surprise, a cheeky smirk taking its place.

"Eclipses key...Well then, follow me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3

Hello First Authors note! *:.O. o(≧▽≦)o .O.:*

We are very sorrys for the delay but since we are two author-nims its hard to get together to actually write this..

Anyways we hope you like it we are having allot of fun writing this when we can. Feel free to comment, thoughts are much appreciated! we'll continue to write and make this as yummy as possible.

P.S. How bout Azure tho? Shamelessly makes Original character a side-star kekekekeke - HentaiNoona Author-nim

Please continue to take care of us~! \\(^3^) ~Venusian Author-nim


End file.
